Little Things
by candywolfdemon
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by Itachi on a mission. What are her friends to do? What is she to do? Why do I suck at summaries? Why did I write this story? So many questions... ItaSaku Lemons
1. Chapter 1

CWD: ok people this is my second fanfic. Read the story and I hope you enjoy it. Please review I REALLY want to know what you think. Oh yeah my cousin is coming so I might not be on for a while.

Ryuu: cwd does not own naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Little Things

Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan! Are you coming!?" Naruto yelled from outside.

"yeah in a minute!" Sakura replied. They had a mission today. It was Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and herself. They had to assassinate a feudal lord or something like that.

Sakura ran out of her house and to the hokage's office with Naruto.

Once they got to the hokage's office, Tsunade told them what they all should do. Sakura had to dress up like an innocent girl and try to seduce the guy so Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru can get in and assassinate him.

"First Sakura, you need to find a kimono that will make you look like something the feudal lord will want to prey on. That shouldn't be too hard just go get Ino to help you shop." Tsunade said.

Sakura groaned. She didn't want to go shopping with Ino only to dress up like a slut and seduce a pervert. "Okay fine!" she said irritated.

Ino came in and dragged Sakura out talking about all the fun they were going to have.

They went to many stores on the last store they walked in and a lady greeted them and said, " How may I help you? Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Sakura replied to her, "Yes, we're looking for something… um…"

"SEXY! And that matches her style of course too." Ino finished.

"Oh of course! We have something that fits your style and is sexy." the lady said.

They followed the lady throughout the store and when she stopped in front of a certain kimono they froze.

The kimono was absolutely gorgeous. It was black with beautiful sakura petals and a pink obi belt. The obi was also pink too.

Sakura stared at its beauty until Ino said to her, "Sakura!"

"W what?" Sakura stuttered breaking out of her trance.

"Do you want the kimono or not?" Ino asked.

"Uh, sure." Sakura said.

They paid for the kimono and left.

"Sakura?" Ino asked as they were heading back to Sakura's house.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone besides Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed and said, " um no…"

"Oh I surely thought you would like someone besides Sasuke by now." Ino said surprised.

When they got to Sakura's house Sakura asked Ino if she would like to spend the night. Ino had said that's fine and ran home to tell her parents.

It was nighttime and Ino wasn't back yet. " I wonder what's taking her so long." Sakura thought. She suddenly saw a pair of red eyes on her ( forgot to mention she's in her room with the lights out.).

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice trailed off. He stepped from the shadows and was suddenly on top of her…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: holy crap a cliff hanger.

Ryuu: why did you suddenly finish the chapter with a cliff hanger?

CWD: I really don't know…

Ryuu: idiot. Well chapter 2 is soon.

CWD: Actually its coming so fast its gonna slap yo mama in the mouth. No offense.

Ryuu: that doesn't even make sense! You'll probably not get reviewed for that crappy comment.

CWD: No! I need reviews!!! Well bye! XD

Ryuu: bye…


	2. Chapter 2

CWD: Ok people I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alley7744 and zerOtodona bcuz they was the only persons who reviewed. Thanx for the review!!

Ryuu: CWD does not own Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Little Things

Sakura looked up to see who was on top of her. And it was… Sasuke!

"W what do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked wondering why he was on top of her. "Aren't you supposed to be in the sound village?"

"I'm here to get heirs out of you." Sasuke said.

"Wha-"

She was interrupted when his lips crashed down onto hers. His tongue forced her mouth open. As he was exploring her mouth he was pulling down her skirt (u kno the 1 she wears in shipuuden) and unzipping her red top. He pulled off her bra and underwear and was about to take off his clothes until there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." he muttered and then disappeared through the window. Sakura was shaking all over after that. Sakura quickly got her clothes on and answered the door.

Ino was standing there and said, " Sorry I'm late I had to- Sakura why are you shaking!" Ino asked worriedly. She ran into the house, closing the door, and got Sakura on the couch. " Now Sakura what happened?"

"S-sasuke came and a-almost raped me until y-you knocked on t-the door." Sakura said while she started sobbing.

"Sasuke did this?" Ino said while getting mad.

"Y-yeah."

"I'll kill him for that! But why did he try to rape you? That's not like him." Ino said.

"H-he said he came to get heirs."

"Oh, well that sorta seems like him."

"I'm so glad you came Ino. If you had come later I probably would have been raped." Sakura said, her sobs starting to clear up.

"Its ok Sakura. Its time to go to bed now, remember you have a mission tomorrow."

They slept in the living room that night. Sakura on the love seat and Ino on the couch. Sakura had a nightmare about Sasuke coming back and raping her. She woke up screaming that morning. After Ino finally calmed her down, they both got dressed and left. When Sakura arrived at the gates to the city, her team greeted her and they left to the place where the feudal lord was. (Don't Ask!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: I sorry that wuz a short chapter but I'm really tired right now. At least I updated though.

Ryuu: well bye people. Chapter 3 is coming soon.

CWD: yeah, bye. (falls asleep)


	3. Chapter 3

CWD: alright people I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can this time. I'd also like to dedicate this story to kittenkat18 because she reviewed. Here is chapter 3! Spoiler for the chapter: crazy shit happens…

Ryuu: CWD does not own Naruto but if she did Sasuke would be mentally tortured by Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Little Things

Chapter 3

They were halfway to… uh… the mist village when they were ambushed by sound ninja. They defeated the sound nins with great ease because they were freaking genin. (I didn't feel like typing a battle scene rite there)

Sakura was looking at the ground lost in thought while walking, Sai was drawing while walking, Shikamaru was staring at the clouds while walking (well what else do you think he was doing?), and Naruto was, well, just being Naruto. No one said a word.

"Oh my god I'm so bored!!!!!!!! Is there anything to do around here." Naruto whined. "Can I at least have some kind of job to do?!"

"Ok Naruto you can guard the map." Shikamaru said while handing him the map for him to "guard".

"Yays!!" Naruto screamed delighted.

While Naruto was guarding the map, Sakura was still staring at the ground thinking about what had happened last night.

_I'm here to get heirs out of you._

Sakura shivered remembering what he had said to her last night before Ino had come and knocked on her door.

"Sakura why are you shivering?"

Sakura looked up to see Sai standing in front of her.

"I-its cold." Sakura replied, still shivering.

"Are you kidding me!? Its over 101 degrees!" Naruto said LOUDLY as he was surprised.

"Well… its nothing, just thinking about my dead mother." Sakura said quickly.

"I thought you would have been over that by now." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Quit being so rude." Shikamaru scolded.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said sadly this time.

"Its ok Naruto." Sakura said succeeding in doing a believable fake smile.

When they were three quarters of the way to the mist village, Shikamaru asked for the map back because they needed to see where they were. Naruto handed Shikamaru the map and the second he laid eyes on it, he was going to kill Naruto.

"NARUTO WHY DID YOU DRAW ON THE MAP!? Shikamaru yelled. (sorry if that's OOC)

"You saw my masterpiece? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw? I call it castle on the sunset." Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"WHAT!! NARUTO DREW ON THE MAP!!!!!" Sakura yelled and then ran over along with Sai to see the map. They looked at it and Sakura started yelling at Naruto forgetting all about Sasuke, Sai just sweat dropped, and Shikamaru was plotting Naruto's death.

"NARUTO!! WHY DID YOU DRAW ON THE MAP!? AND WHY FUCK IS IT CALLED CASTLE ON THE SUNSET!? ALL IT IS IS A DUCK HUMPING A WALNUT!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"I drew on it because I got bored and it is a castle on the sunse-" Naruto paused and looked at the map, " oh wait, it is a duck humping a walnet."

Everyone did an anime fall. Suddenly everyone stopped because they sensed two familiar chakras. Itachi and Kisame appeared suddenly before them. (there was a small fight scene in which I didn't feel like typing, but Itachi and Kisame didn't get harmed and Sai, Naruto, and Shikamaru were knocked out.)

Itachi suddenly appeared behind-- Lily!!!! Get away from the laptop. Go awa-rtfcfdxgfhxcfccccccccccccjnjmlm;kuhbkbdskhcvblsKVvvvvvvvvvvvFSvfxedrxxxxxxxxaqcjjjjjjjjjjjjjs bovid vngvbkgkjbj stupid dog!!!lnbgthnbkdthblgivnljbkLily!!!!njgjj.

Okay, sorry about that. I was typing outside and my dog, Lily, saw me… Yeah so on with the story…

Itachi appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out the way Sasuke knocked her out the night he left. Sakura fell down and Itachi picked her up. He carried her piggy back style back to the base with Kisame following not too far behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: dude, I'm so sorry about that and the only reason my dog didn't crush the key board was because she was focusing most of her weight on me.

Ryuu: never type outside again.

CWD: I definitely wont do that again.

Ryuu: well that was chapter 3.

CWD: I hope that was long enough and chapter 4 is coming soon! Bye!!! XD

Ryuu: bye.


	4. author's note

**Ok people I have two reports due next week so I wont be updating for a while. So I shall have the REAL chapter 4 in about two weeks. Sorry people… : (**


End file.
